Shadow's Spooktacular Date
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Spookina had always had a crush on Sonic ever since his visit to her mansion, but when she she's a picture of Shadow, she instantly develops a crush on him. She also develops a madcap scheme to go out on a date with him that involves Rouge. Read on to find out what! Inspired by the Night of the Werehog web short. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A Very Smitten Ghost

**Hello fellow fanfic authors. This is a Sonic fanfic I've been wanting to write for a while. It was inspired by the _Night of the Werehog_ web short. If you haven't watched it, you should. It's very funny. Now the Ghost Girl and her friends will have actual names in this fanfic, obviously. Other than that, please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Shadow's Spooktacular Date**_

Deep in a forest there was an abandoned mansion. At first glance, the mansion looked to be uninhabitable. But actually, there were people who lived there. The only thing? They were already dead. The mansion was owned by a young ghost girl. She had long lavender hair tied in pigtails and decorated with a flower. She also had brilliant sky blue eyes. On her left cheek was a heart-shaped beauty mark. Her usual outfit consisted of a purple cocktail dress, two gold bracelets on her right arm, and a bow on her ghostly tail. The girl's name was Spookina.

Living with Spookina were her two... friends if you wished to call them that. They were two other ghosts who lived in the mansion with her. One was a fat ghost with gold eyes who wore a single red bowtie as his outfit named Hugo and a skinny ghost named Zackary (AKA Zack) who wore a red bandana as his outfit. The two of them were quite the accomplished photographers. They also made a little competition out of it. Whenever someone would come explore the mansion, Hugo and Zack would scare them and take pictures of their terrified expressions. The winner would get a kiss from Spookina.

Eventually, the three of them decided to get jobs as real photographers. After all, it was a favorite hobby of theirs, so why not get paid for it? Of course, they had to disguise themselves as humans to get the jobs. After all, there aren't many businesses that would be happy to hire ghosts. Regardless, the pay was good and they had fun with the job. Most of the pictures they took were of the heroic exploits of Sonic and his friends. Despite the new job, however, the three of them were prone to getting into some strange misadventures. This is one such example.

It all began at noon on Saturday. It was the trio's day off from the job and they decided to go over the pictures they took over the week, most of them being about Sonic and the exploits of him and his friends. Hugo and Zack couldn't help but notice that all of the pictures Spookina took was of Sonic. "You still got a crush on that guy?" Hugo asked. "What can I say?" Selene replied. "He did brought a little life in this house."

"Yeah, and he beat the crap out of us!" Zack protested.

"Well, you _did_ attack the guy. In his defense it was self defense." Spookina said.

"Whatever." Hugo said. "We would've beat the guy if Zack didn't stop to take the guy's picture."

"_Me?!_ It was _your_ fault that we lost!" Zack protested.

"Oh, just admit that you can't fight for nothing!" Hugo said.

"I can kick _your_ ectoplasmic ass, clown!" Zack said.

"Guys!" Spookina shouted, interrupting the fight. "Honestly, you two are like an old married couple."

"Trust me, if I was married to _this_ bozo, I'd file for divorce." Hugo replied.

"Feeling's mutual." Zack said. Spookina merely rolled her eyes and continued to look through her pictures. But the next picture she saw made her audibly gasp. "What is it?" The two male ghosts asked. The two looked to see Spookina staring at a picture of a black hedgehog. This was Shadow, an agent of G.U.N and for all intents and purposes, Sonic's polar opposite. "Stop the press. Who is _that?!_" she asked. "Oh that guy? I know him." Hugo said. "I think his name is... uh, Shadow."

"Shadow..." Spookina repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue. "Hmm. Dark, handsome, rugged, mysterious. Oh, that's the type of guy that can make a girl feel alive again!"

"Oh, god!" Zack groaned. "That's, like what, the 18th guy you've had a crush on?"

"What can I say? The heart wants what the heart wants." Spookina replied.

"You really think you can woo this guy?" Hugo asked. "He don't look like the Casanova type."

"Even the most frozen of hearts can be melted with a touch of affection." Spookina said. "And not many guys can resist _my_ charms."

"Well, you've still got one tiny little problem." Zack said. He then pulled out a picture and showed it to Spookina. It was a picture of a female bat wearing a black spy catsuit with a low neckline. The suit was decorated with a large pink heart near her breasts. She also wore white gloves and matching white boots with metal soles on them. The toes of the boots also had pink hearts on them. This was Rouge the Bat, a fellow member of G.U.N alongside Shadow.

"Oh who's _that_ hag?" Spookina said.

"Her name's Rouge." Zack said. "She works with that Shadow dude. I don't think she'll be happy to see him dating another girl."

"Well, he's about to trade up." Spookina said as her face lit up with a devious smile.. "Besides, I've got a plan."

"Plan?" Hugo asked dejectedly, knowing all-too well what that smile meant. It meant that Spookina was going to come up with some hairbrained, madcap scheme that would get most people arrested or killed. "I really don't like the sound of that."

"Come on, Hugo." She said as she wrapped her arms around both him and Zack. "Have I ever steered the two of you wrong?"

"You wanna go down the list?" came Zack's rebuttal question.

"Well, trust me. This plan's gonna work." Spookina said.

"'Trust me', she says." Hugo replied. "Most serial killers start with a voice in their head saying 'Trust them'."

"Real funny." Spookina pouted. "Now just shut up and listen to what I have to say."

"I know I'm not gonna like this." Zack grumbled as he and Hugo listened to what Spookina's new crazy scheme was.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! This is gonna be a very funny story. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan Is In Motion

**Here's the second chapter. Rouge asks Shadow to go out with her, but later Spookina's plan is set in motion. Read on to find out what happens.**

"That's the last time I let that idiot use my bike." Shadow grumbled as he began to put the finishing touches on his newly repaired bike. A certain blue hedgehog wanted to take his bike out for a drive. He not only did that, but he damn near totaled the thing when he crashed it into a store trying to avoid incoming traffic. It took Tails and Amy to stop Shadow from throttling Sonic. It took several hours for Shadow to put his bike back together again, let alone get it in working order again. Luckily, fixing bikes wasn't that hard for him.

As Shadow was busy fixing his bike. Rouge quietly stepped in the room and walked towards Shadow, dropping a piece of paper at his feet. She gave a soft, but audible sigh in an attempt to attract Shadow's attention. Shadow, however, didn't seem to notice or care that Rouge was near him. Annoyed by the lack of response, Rouge sighed again, but louder this time. Shadow still didn't answer her. At the edge of her patience, Rouge violently yanked Shadow out from under the bike. "What? Who's talking?!" came the black hedgehog's startled yell. "Oh, it's you, Rouge. What is it?"

Rouge in return said nothing, but glared at Shadow while impatiently tapping her foot. "What?" Shadow asked again. Rouge pointed at the piece of paper on the ground in front of her. Shadow picked it up and read it aloud. It was an advertisement for a carnival that was taking place at Station Square's boardwalk tonight at six o'clock. "It looks fun to go to, don't you think?" Rouge asked. "And what? You want me to take you there?" Shadow asked.

"Okay! See you at six!" Rouge answered quickly as she left out the room. "Now just a minute I didn't..." Shadow tried to protest, but by the time he did, Rouge was out of the door, leaving Shadow alone. "Having girl trouble, I see." Sonic chimed in, having just walked into the room. "Sure you wanna be near me right now?" Shadow asked. "C'mon Shads, you're still not mad about your bike, are you?" Sonic asked. "You nearly totaled it." Shadow replied.

"Oh, come on! You've got it in working order, right?" Sonic asked. "Anywho, why don't you just take her out? Show Rouge you have a good side for once?"

"I don't have time for frivolous things like that." Shadow replied.

"And that's your problem Shadow." Sonic began. "You're a good guy, but you're not a _nice_ guy. That's why some people feel uncomfortable around you. I'm not saying romance her or nothing. I'm just saying that you should spend more time with your teammates."

"You know, I find your advice kind of hypocritical considering you always run from Amy every time she tries to ask _you_ out." Shadow replied.

"Hey! I can be nice to Amy... When she isn't in fangirl mode." Sonic retorted. "Look, I'm not going to force you or anything. Just think on what I said." And with that, the Blue Blur left the room, leaving his dark counterpart to think on their conversation. And indeed, it gave Shadow much to think about. He had been neglecting Rouge as of late. Not out of a particular dislike, but because he was busy with G.U.N's missions. And honestly, he had grown fond of her, not that he'd admit it. Perhaps a quiet evening alone wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Club Rogue...**_

Rouge was at her own nightclub getting ready for her evening with Shadow. She had tried, and failed, repeatedly to get that stubborn mule of a hedgehog to go out with her. Every time she did he would always put it off, saying he was too busy with G.U.N. But this time she was sure she got his attention. This time he would go out with her. As she was finishing putting her eyeliner on, she walked onto the hall where she was met with the most beautiful sight imaginable: A large blue diamond in the middle of the hall. "Well, hello beautiful." Rouge said. "Now how did you get there? It must be my lucky day."

She walked over to grab the diamond when all of a sudden, it sprouted legs and ran from her. "Ooh, I love it when they play hard to get." she said as she chased after the diamond, eventually cornering it in the living room. "The mighty predator has trapped her helpless prey." She said as she pounced on the diamond before it could run away. "Ha! No Jewel, living or otherwise can escape Rouge the Bat, Treasure hunter extraordinaire." As she observed her new prize, The diamond suddenly grew a new face, flashing a fanged sinister smile. Rouge dropped the diamond, but before she could do anything, Zack had thrown a bag over her.

"Well that actually worked out well." Hugo said as he returned to normal form and floated towards Zack and the struggling Rouge.

"Why thank you. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say." Zack replied with an arrogant smile.

"Ah, don't let it go to your head." Hugo replied as he rolled his eyes. "Let's just get back to Spookina." But before the two could do anything, Rouge's wings sprouted from the bag and she began to take flight. Both Hugo and Zack held onto the bag in an attempt to hold her down but instead Rouge dragged the screaming ghosts throughout the club, erratically flying through every room in the building due to not being able to see where she was going. Eventually the mad flight ended back in the room with Rouge attempting to throw the ghosts off by flying around the room. She managed to throw Hugo off, but Zack still clung to her, eventually managing to pull her down.

Rouge struggled to take flight once again. "Do something, Hugo!" Zack demanded. Hugo frantically looked around the room until he saw a taser on the coffee table. Rouge normally had it with her in case of home invasions. Hugo grabbed the taser, turned it on and jammed Rouge with it. Rouge let out a muffled scream as pain and electricity spider-webbed through her body. Rouge eventually crumpled to the ground. Zack took one long look at Rouge before punching Hugo in the face. "What the hell did you _do?!_" Zack screamed.

"You told me to do _something!_" Hugo protested.

"I _didn't_ say taser her, you blooming idiot!" Zack shouted. "Luckily she's still alive. Just unconscious. Let's just get to Spookina before we cause an even bigger mess." And so, the two ghosts picked Rouge up and flew to the mansion.

* * *

_**Later, at the ghost's mansion...**_

"You _tasered_ her? Seriously?" Spookina asked after the three of them tied up the still-unconsious Rouge and locked her in the closet. "I said _kidnap_ her, not nearly kill her."

"Well, she was _struggling!_" Hugo protested. "I had to do _something_, and- Oh, never mind!" He folded his arms and pouted. "Well, at least no one was hurt _too_ bad." Spookina said. "Now, wish me luck boys..." Her body then began to melt, reforming into the shape of Rouge. The only obvious difference was that she still retained the beauty mark on her cheek. "I've got a hedgehog to woo." She said in Rouge's voice. She then took off, leaving the two male ghosts by themselves. "Well, there she goes." Zack said.

"Yep." Hugo replied. "So, what do we do in the meantime?" Zack placed a hand on his chin as he stopped to think. "Wanna play Street Fighter? I'll set it up."

"And I'll get the snacks." Hugo said.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter. The story really gets interesting next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Amiss

**Here's the third chapter. Shadow and a disguised Spookina go on their date. Read on to find out what happens! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

"_Something just doesn't feel right._" Those words echoed over and over in Shadow's head. He and Rouge had begun their date by going to a nearby dance club before hitting the boardwalk. Shadow was dressed in his usual attire, which consisted of his Hover Skates, gloves, and a pair of sunglasses. Rouge was dressed in her extreme gear outfit which consisted of a black sports bra and matching black sweatpants decorated with white flowers at the ankles. She also wore pink and white tennis shoes.

Throughout the day, Shadow couldn't help but feel that there was something... off about Rouge. For one example, she was a lot peppier than usual. So much so that it reminded Shadow of Amy. Also, there was something else odd about her. The heart shaped tattoo on her left cheek. Shadow didn't remember ever seeing Rouge wear a tattoo before. Now that they were getting a drink, he felt it was a good time to ask. "So, what's with the tattoo?" Shadow asked.

"What tattoo?" Spookina replied.

"The heart shaped tattoo on your cheek." Shadow said.

"Oh this? After I talked to you, I decided to get a tattoo for the occasion." Spookina said. "So what do you think?"

"It's nice." Shadow said flatly. Spookina gave a little pout. It was harder than she expected to imitate Rouge and it didn't help that Shadow wasn't what she really expected him to be, but immediately changed the subject. "So, what changed your mind?" she asked. "About what?" Shadow replied. "About going out with me?"

"Well, I haven't been spending as much with you and Omega as I should have." Shadow replied with a shrug. "I thought I'd change that a bit."

"Well that was oddly nice of you." Spookina said. "Looks like you've got a bit of Sonic in you."

"I hope it's not contagious." Shadow snorted.

"Was that a joke?" Spookina asked, surprised. That's practically the first time Shadow said something funny all day. "Don't expect many." Shadow replied. Spookina gave another pout. Shadow wasn't turning out to be much fun as she hoped. "So, what have you been doing this week?" Spookina asked in another attempt to lighten the mood. "Oh nothing much." Shadow shrugged again. "It's been missions from G.U.N. for the most part, but I spent most of the day fixing my bike thanks to a certain blue hedgehog."

"Trashed your bike, huh?" Spookina asked.

"Completely wrecked it." Shadow replied. "Last time he's using my bike."

"How'd he wreck it?" Spookina asked.

"Tried to make a hard right turn while avoiding traffic and crashed into a fireworks factory." Shadow said. Spookina merely remained silent, unable to come up with a better retort. "That's... really messed up." She finally said. "My fault for letting a reckless thrill seeker ride my bike, I suppose." Shadow replied. But before either of them could finish the conversation, music began to play. It was a song Spookina knew all-too well. It was Pharrell Williams's Happy song, her favorite song. "Hey Shadow, let's dance!" She said exuberantly.

"But Rouge, I don't da-aah!" Before the reply could leave Shadow's mouth, Spookina had all but dragged the ebony hedgehog onto the dance floor. Spookina danced along to the song while Shadow just stood there, not much of a dancer."C'mon Shadow, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Spookina said as she kept dancing. "Rouge, I don't dance." Shadow said sternly. "Oh quit whining!" Spookina said as she grabbed Shadow's arm with surprising strength. "Dance with me, pretty boy!"

She yanked Shadow towards her, grabbing his hands and swinging him around. "Rouge! For God's sake stop! I don't dance!" Shadow shouted as she swung him around like a ragdoll. For the finale, she spun Shadow around, sending him crashing through several tables before landing in the janitor's closet. Spookina didn't even notice as she kept dancing, the crowd around her chanting "Go Rouge! Go Rouge!". Eventually, the song came to a close and Spookina went to check on Shadow. "You okay?"

"Rouge, can we go somewhere that won't involve bodily harm?" Shadow asked, slightly slurring as he got to his feet.

"Sorry about that." Spookina replied sheepishly. "I got a little carried away. Say, wanna go to the boardwalk now?"

"Sure." Shadow said.

"Great! I'll race you!" Spookina said as she ran out the room. "Something is very, very wrong here." Shadow muttered under his breath as he followed Rouge outside.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the ghosts' Mansion...**_

"K.O!" Came the voice of the announcer on the TV. It was then followed by a resounding "NO!" from M. Bison. Hugo and Zack were busy playing _Super_ _Street Fighter IV_ while watching over Rouge. Hugo played as M. Bison and Zack played as Ryu. "Ha ha! Victory!" Zack shouted, jumping for joy. He then pointed a mocking finger at Hugo. "In your _face!_"

"You always pick the good characters!" Hugo protested. "I want a rematch! Best two outta three!"

"You're on!" Zack replied. And the two started the game again, this time with Hugo picking Cammy and Zack picking Juri. As the two began their game again, the sounds of the video game began to rouse Rouge, who was stuffed into a closet, from her unconscious state. "Ugh... man, what hit me last night?" she grumbled. Rouge attempted to move, only to find herself tied to a chair with her hands behind her back. "Well, this sucks." she muttered. But then she got an idea. Struggling, she reached into a pocket on her glove and pulled out a small nail filer. "Never underestimate the power of a woman's accessories." Rouge said as she began to cut at the ropes.

Meanwhile, Hugo and Zack continued their game. "Hey Hugo." Zack began, "Don't you think we should check on that bat girl?"

"Yeah, might as well." Hugo said as he paused the game. The two floated over to the closet where Rouge was held, but when they opened it, they found to their horror that Rouge had mysteriously vanished. "What the hell?!" Zack exclaimed. "She's gone!"

"But how?!" Hugo asked. "You don't think she escaped while we were playing our game, don't you?"

"Unless she's a ghost herself somehow, there's no way she could've got out without us knowing!" Zack replied. "We gotta find her! Let's split up! I'll look in the upper floors, you look in the lower floors. Let's find her before-"

"Oh boys." Came Rouge's sing-song voice. The two ghosts looked up to see Rouge drop from the ceiling and kick them both away. "It's payback time." she said with a cocky smile. Hugo and Zack grabbed each other's hand as green flames enveloped them both. The flames dissipated to reveal a large green, Minotaur-like ghost with a red bandanna. This was their fusion form. The Minotaur charged at Rouge, knocking her into the other room. "Look, I really don't like hitting girls." Zack said. "So let's calm down before we both do something we'll regret."

"Sorry boys, I don't do the 'Damsel in Distress' routine." Rouge said as she leaped up in the air to perform a Drill Kick. The Minotaur leaped out of the way and attempted to punch her only for Rouge to fly into the air and dive at him. The Minotaur turned intangible at the last second, causing Rouge to crash to the ground. Rouge groaned and attempted to get back onto her feet, only to be knocked to the ground by the Minotaur. Rouge immediately retaliated with a Black Wave only to be hit in the face once again. She then looked around to see that no one was there.

"Great, now they're fighting dirty." Rouge muttered. "Two can play at that game." Rouge closed her eyes and concentrated, using her ultra-sensitive hearing to lock on to the Minotaur. The Minotaur, still invisible, chuckled to himself as he charged at Rouge. Hearing the Minotaur's footsteps, Rouge turned in the direction of the ghost and let out a sonic shriek that caused the ghost to reveal itself as it stumbled in pain. With the ghost distracted, Rouge pulled out a small bomb and tossed it at the chandelier, causing it and some of the ceiling to fall on the ghost, knocking them out.

"Now that's what I call bringing down the house." Rouge said as she pulled out her phone. "Omega? Pick up. It's me, Rouge."

"_Rouge?_" Came Omega's voice. "_What is it?_"

"No time to explain." Rouge replied. "Shadow may be in trouble. He's at the boardwalk."

"_I'm on my way._" Omega replied.

"Good. I'll meet you there. I'm on my way there too." Rouge said as she put the phone away and flew out of the mansion. Meanwhile, Hugo and Zack got up from under the rubble. "This definitely won't end well." Zack said. "Spookina's gonna kill us."

"We're already dead." Hugo said.

"It's a figure of speech, you nimrod!" Zack said. "We better tell Spookina her date's about to get crazy."

* * *

**That's chapter three! Chapter four is where things really get nuts! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan Comes Undone

**Here's the fourth chapter! As Shadow and Spookina continue their date, everything quickly goes to hell. Read on to find out!**

"Jesus, where does this girl get her energy from?" A frustrated Shadow muttered to himself. He and the still-disguised Spookina continued on their date, exploring all the rides and attractions at the boardwalk carnival. Shadow had a hard time keeping up with Spookina, who seemed hellbent on trying out everything the boardwalk had to offer from small games to the big rides. Eventually Shadow stopped to get him something to drink while Spookina went and tried out one of the games.

But as she did, Shadow observed her and noticed something most peculiar. One of the prizes were a pair of jewel encrusted Faberge eggs, but instead of them, she picked out a stuffed animal shaped like Sonic. Now for someone as obsessed with jewels as Rouge was, seeing her pick a stuffed animal over jewelry was completely out of character for Shadow. Spookina returned to Shadow, presenting the stuffed Sonic doll. "Here you go, Shadow." she said.

"For me?" Shadow asked flatly.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda emasculating to be seen with a stuffed doll," Spookina began. "But think of it this way: If Sonic makes you mad, you could always use this as a punching bag."

"I'll keep that in mind." Shadow chuckled. "But I really was expecting you to go for the Faberge eggs."

"Oh, the jewelry wasn't important now." Spookina replied with a dismissive hand wave.

"Really?" Shadow asked, growing suspicious. "Given that you always refer to yourself as the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter, I thought you'd go for the jewels."

"I don't think about jewels _all_ the time." Spookina replied.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Shadow shrugged.

"So, wanna get some cotton candy?" Spookina asked, eager to change the subject.

"I don't like sweets." Shadow replied.

"You don't like much of anything." Spookina replied.

"Not entirely true." Shadow said.

"Well, what _do_ you like?" Spookina asked, growing frustrated with Shadow's apathy.

"Solitude." Shadow replied.

"That's too vague." Spookina said.

"Clear enough to me." Shadow replied. Spookina gave an annoyed huff, but before the two could continue their conversation, Sonic came by the table, accompanied by Amy. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little odd couple." Sonic greeted. "How's tricks?" Shadow tried to ignore him, but Spookina spoke up instead. "Hey Sonic! And uh..." She tried to think on Amy's name, but had never met her before so she had a bit of difficulty.

"Amy." Amy replied, annoyed. "I'd think you'd remember my name by now."

"Sorry, I tend to forget people's names at times." Spookina said. "Charge it to my head, not my heart."

"Hmm. Rouge, I am a bit hungry." Shadow said. "They have some popcorn over there. Could you get me some?" Spookina took one long look at Shadow before giving another annoyed huff. "Fine." she said as she got up and walked away. With her gone, Shadow turned to Amy and Sonic, but before he could say anything, Sonic was the first to speak. "Aw, isn't that cute? You've got a stuffed doll of me." Sonic mockingly cooed. "I always knew you cared."

"Can it, Sonic." Shadow said. "I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Have the two of you noticed anything... _off_ about Rouge?" Shadow asked. Both Sonic and Amy paused to think. "Now that you mention it, she has been acting funny lately." Sonic replied. "Why, you've noticed something?"

"Try a couple of somethings." Shadow began. "First, Rouge is wearing a tattoo on her cheek. Rouge _never_ wears a tattoo. Second, she's a little more peppier than normal and less flirtatious. Finally, she gave me this stuffed animal while passing up a pair of jeweled eggs. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Not really." Sonic shrugged.

"Sonic's right." Amy said. "I really don't see what's so suspicious about that."

"Guys, this is _Rouge_ we're talking about." Shadow replied. "This is the same Rouge who once put a girl in a hospital because she wanted a diamond necklace. I'm telling you, something's doesn't feel right."

"Like what?" Sonic asked. "What're you trying to say?"

"I'm saying... I don't think that's the real Rouge." Shadow replied.

"C'mon, Shadow. Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Amy asked.

"I know." Shadow replied. "I might be reading into this too much, but I can't shake this feeling that something's wrong."

"Well I say when she comes back, just ask her." Sonic said.

"Maybe I will." Shadow replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the popcorn stand, Spookina was busy getting popcorn for her and Shadow. "Stupid, lazy, insensitive jerk." Spookina grumbled to herself. The young ghost had been on many a date before, but her date with Shadow was bar none her most boring yet. She's seen zombies with more life than him. Shadow didn't seem to care about anything. No matter how nice she was to him, he'd always respond with the same infuriating apathy.

It then made her think on the guys's warning. Maybe they were right. Maybe this was the one time her feminine charms would fail her this time. Maybe this was the one guy she couldn't charm. Maybe this was the one time where she was genuinely in over her head. Part of her thought that she should call this whole scheme off and tell the guys to let Rouge go. As she got her and Shadow's popcorn, her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone vibrating. She got to a safe distance, put the popcorn down and answered the phone. "Hello?" She said in her real voice.

'_Hey, Spookina_." Hugo said.

"Hugo? Zack? What is it?" she asked.

"_We've got a bit of a situation on our hands_." Hugo replied.

"_Well it's not so much a situation as it's a minor inconvenience_." Zack said.

"_Oh yeah, it's nothing we can't handle_." Hugo said.

"_But we'd thought we'd give you a heads-up_." Zack said.

"_Yeah, this just a courtesy call_." Hugo said. "_Just don't be mad when we tell you_-"

"Spit. It. _Out!_" Spookina snapped, reaching the end of her patience.

"_Rouge is gone and she's heading your way!_" The duo said in unison.

"_WHAT?!_" Spookina exclaimed. "You idiots! I can't trust you two with _anything_ these days!" She gave an annoyed huff. "Can anything else go wrong?!" Her ears were then assailed with the chorus of a hundred frightened voices screaming in unison. She ran to see a frightened crowd running from what appeared to be a giant red robot armed to the teeth with all manner of weaponry. "I AM HERE TO HELP!" the robot said in a monotonous tone. "DO NOT BE ALARMED!"

"Omega!" Shadow shouted as he, Sonic, and Amy ran to Omega. "I like mindless violence as much as the next guy, but do try to remember that their are children here. Stand down." Omega complied and put away his weapons. "Now, can I ask what the hell are you doing?!" Shadow asked. "What's gotten into you?"

"Rouge informed me you were in danger." Omega replied. "She asked me to... support... you." Omega and the others turned to see Rouge walking towards them. "Rouge? What is this?" Omega asked. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"What are you talking about?" Spookina asked, feigning innocence. "I've been with Shadow the whole time, Omega."

"But you called me." Omega protested. "You said you were on your way to the boardwalk."

"But I never called you." Spookina said.

"Yes you did." Omega said. "You told me it was urgent."

"Rouge's right, Omega." Shadow said. "She's been with me this whole time." Omega stopped to think. "If that's what you say." he said. He then took one long look at Rouge, his scanners noticing something off. "Query, Rouge." Omega began. "There is a large amount of ectoplasmic energy emanating from you. Is this normal?"

"Ectoplasmic energy?" Spookina asked in a panic. "Oh! W-Well, I-I was on a treasure hunt recently a-and the place was haunted. It seems some of the ectoplasm got on me." Sweat began to form on Spookina's brow; she was growing increasingly nervous.

"You're sweating and your pulse has shot up. A tell tale sign that someone is hiding something." Omega noted.

"Well Rouge? Are you hiding something?" Shadow asked. "You have been acting strange."

"Uh... Well..." Spookina stumbled to say.

"I'll tell you what she's hiding!" A voice came out of nowhere. The group turned to see what appeared to be... Rouge! They watched as Rouge dived in and delivered a punishing kick that sent Spookina flying backwards into a nearby stand. "That's not the real Rouge!" Rouge declared as the others looked on in shock. "What is the meaning of this?" Omega asked.

"Okay, there are two Rouges?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Good question." Shadow replied. "You got an answer? Cause I'm fresh out."

"_Oh shit_." Spookina mentally cursed.

* * *

**This is just not Spookina's day. It's about to get real on the final chapter. Stay tuned for the epic conclusion. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Tale Of Two Rouges

**Here's the final chapter. Rouge and Spookina face off, while Shadow and the others figure out what's going on. Please read review and enjoy.**

"This girl is an imposter!" Rouge shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Spookina, who lied on the ground with an angered expression. "She's a ghost impersonating me! She had her little cronies kidnap me so she could disguise herself as me."

"That is so not true!" Spookina adamantly declared, using Rouge's voice. "This girl is obviously a fake! Do I look like a ghost to you?"

"You _did_ have a large amount of ectoplasmic energy emanating from you." Omega replied.

"I told you! I went treasure hunting in a haunted place, okay?!" Spookina snapped defensively.

"Oh drop the act, sweetheart." Rouge said as she rolled her eyes. "No one's buying it."

"Okay, what possibly makes you think I'm impersonating you?" Spookina asked as she turned to face Rouge, taking a defiant stance. "Simple." Rouge replied before roughly pinching Spookina's left cheek where her heart-shaped beauty mark was. "I don't wear some cheap-ass tattoo!" Spookina yelped in pain before outright kicking Rouge away. "Hands off the tattoo, **_witch!_**" she shouted. Enraged, Rouge charged at Spookina, tackling her into another food stand. Rouge tried to kick Spookina again, only for her to grab Rouge by the leg and throw her to the ground.

Spookina leapt into the air and attempted to stomp on Rouge only for her to roll out of the way and perform a sweep kick to knock the disguised ghost off balance. Rouge then followed up with another kick to the chest to send Spookina to the ground. Rouge then leaped on Spookina's back and began roughly tugging on Spookina's ears. "Why don't you take off the mask and show everyone that pretty little face of yours?" Rouge taunted. "Get. Off. Of. _ME!_" Spookina shouted as she grabbed Rouge and threw her off of her. She then attempted to pounce on Rouge only for the G.U.N. agent to fire a Black Wave at her.

Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Omega, and some of the patrons on the boardwalk watched as the bizarre spectacle unfolded, with Shadow being the most confused out of them all. "We got to do something!" Amy said. "They'll kill each other at this rate."

"You're right." Sonic replied as he tapped Shadow on the shoulder. "Yo, Shads!"

"Huh?" Shadow replied, snapping out of his trance.

"You gotta stop them!" Sonic demanded.

"Agreed. Omega, restrain them." Shadow ordered.

"Affirmative." Omega replied as he activated his newly installed extendable arms to grab the two Rouges. "Amy, get the patrons out of here." Shadow said. "Alright people, nothing to see here. Move along." Amy ordered, using her Piko-Piko Hammer to shoo the crowd away. With the crowd gone, Shadow turned to face the two Rouges. "Here's how it works." Shadow began. "I'm going to ask the two of you some questions, questions only the real Rouge can answer. Question one: What is the name of the G.U.N. commander?"

"Abraham Tower!" The two answered in unison.

"Lucky guess." Shadow replied. "Question two: The place I was created, what is it called?"

"The Space Colony ARK!" Rouge answered before Spookina could get a word out.

"That's one point for you." Shadow said. "Question three: What's my favorite video game?"

"Trick question. You told me you don't like video games." Spookina replied.

"Another lucky guess." Shadow said.

"Shadow, I don't think this is working." Amy said.

"Amy's right, Shadow." Sonic said. "Whoever's the imposter is would've studied everything they need to know about you. There's got to be a sure fire way to tell them apart." Shadow placed a hand on his chin as he paused to think. But then his mind wandered back to those Faberge eggs. That's when he got an idea. Turning back to face the two Rouges with a sly smile, he said, "Omega, release them." Omega complied and released both Rouges. "Okay, so what now?" Rouge asked.

"Now?" Shadow asked. "Now, I give up."

"WHAT?!" The group asked in unison, save for Spookina, who gave a sigh of relief. "Like I said, I give up." Shadow replied as he walked towards the stand. "You're just too much alike." He then reached down to pick up the jeweled eggs. "You're as identical as these two priceless, jewel-encrusted, Faberge eggs." he said, enunciating each word and holding the eggs in a taunting manner. "Think fast!" And without any warning, he tossed the eggs into the air. Before Spookina could react, Rouge leapt into the air and grabbed the jeweled eggs before they could hit the ground, landing squarely on her feet.

"Nice dismount, Rouge." Shadow complimented.

"Thanks. I've been working out." Rouge replied.

"What... how?" Spookina tried to ask.

"The real Rouge would never let jewels be destroyed." Shadow smugly replied. Spookina began to get enraged until she was quite literally turning red. "You know what? Screw this!" Spookina yelled in her real voice. And in a puff of pink smoke, she transformed into her real form. "This was bar-none the most boring date I've ever been in!" she began, getting uncomfortably close to Shadow's face. "The guys were right. This was the most idiotic idea I've ever had! First I get dragged on this boring date, and then this nutcase comes along waving his guns around like some John Q vigilante reject! But that's my own fault for dating a guy with all the warmth and comfort of a glacier! I mean, I've seen _corpses_ with more life than you! You probably wouldn't know what to do with a cute girl if she was tied with a bow on her head!"

She then turned to Rouge. "You want this guy? You can have him! I'm done with the both of you!" And with that, she teleported away. But a few seconds later, she returned. "And I'm taking my stuffed animal back, jackass!" She turned to slap Shadow across the face with her tail before teleporting away, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Shadow. Rouge, meanwhile, walked up to him. "So... you were kidnapped by a ghost?" Shadow asked.

"Pretty much." Rouge replied.

"And I just went on a date with a female ghost?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. Isn't that something? So attractive, even the undead's falling for you." Rouge teased.

"Right." Shadow said. "Next time you wanna go out, Rouge, take Knuckles with you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rouge replied. "Well, the night's still young. Wanna hang around here some more?"

"Why don't we all go?" Sonic asked. Shadow paused before shrugging. "Why not? You'll just hang around us anyway."

* * *

"Stupid Shadow. Stupid date." Spookina grumbled as she retreated to the city park to cool down after her little tirade at the boardwalk. Hugo and Zack, meanwhile, were at the park. While they knew that Spookina's plan was doomed to failure from the very beginning, they still felt bad that her date didn't exactly go the way they wanted. The two ghosts then got an idea. Fusing into their Minotaur form, the two walked towards Spookina and hoisted her onto their shoulders. "Hugo? Zack? What's going on?"

"We'd thought we'd take you to see the new horror movie that just came out, seeing how your date with Shadow didn't turn out so well." Hugo said.

"What? Even after everything that happened?" Spookina asked.

"What can we say? We can't stand to see a woman sad." Zack replied. Spookina paused a bit, genuinely touched by the guys's kindness. "I guess that's why I've got you guys." She said. "You're one of the few who can put up with me. Let's go!" And with that, the three of them went off to the theater together.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos to all who reviewed! Till next time!**


End file.
